the_shopkins_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
Kooky Cookie
Kooky Cookie is a female contestant on The Shopkins Battle and is the team captain of The Caregivers. She was eliminated in Flipnote Frantics with 98 votes. She competed in Shopkins All Stars and was a member of The Awesome Blossoms. She currently competes in Shopkins Craziness for The Snickerdoodles. She competed on Battle of the Shopkins for The Abusement Park 2. She was eliminated in Run Your Way To Victory with 90 votes. Appearance Kooky Cookie is a tan cookie with tan chocolate chips and blue and pink sprinkles. She has a blue bow on her. In Shopkins All Stars onwards, she loses her bow and sprinkles on her. Personality Kooky Cookie is generally a happy person. She changes color depending on her mood. In Reveal Novum, she is gray when she is sad, is red when she is mad and is tan when happy or neutral. She seems to have a thick accent, tending to voice voiceless consonants in words, and vice versa (example: dog = tok). She's also a collector, as she enjoys to collect many things and even has a pile of stuff. Kooky Cookie also seems to dislike contestants who boss her around. She also loves sleeping. She also seems to cherish her collected items quite a bit, as she was shown to be extremely upset at Miss Sprinkles for accidentally breaking her window twice. Trivia *Kooky Cookie is one of the few characters who are limbless, as well as one of the few characters who can fly. She is currently one of only 4 characters with both of these attributes to appear in multiple episodes. *When sad, Kooky Cookie becomes gray and rains. *Kooky Cookie's old asset is used frequently in TSB for cookies, along with a couple others. *Kooky Cookie is the only contestant who begins with a K and isn't on The Awesome Blossoms team. *Kooky Cookie is one of two characters to kill Lippy Lips so far (the other being Jessicake). **This makes Kooky Cookie the third recommended character to kill a contestant. **However, this kill may be taken as Foxy Lemons did it, as it struck the pine tree, Kooky Cookie simply summoned it. *From the following information from SAS, Kooky Cookie seems to enjoy collecting things. **She has 37 favorite numbers. However, it is unknown what they are. **She also collects friends, as he mentions when Toasty Pop asks if she wants to be friends with her. **This is also proved by Kooky Cookie's collection of "junk" (including attempting to collect a jawbreaker in Lick Your Way to Freedom) and her list of things to "collect" (including Toasty Pop as of SAS 2). **In SAS 3, she says that her planet collection is complete. **In SAS 3, she says that she likes to collect dreams. *Kooky Cookie's speech is marked by switching the voiced and voiceless plosives, fricatives, and affricates, resulting in the following consonants being swapped with one another, which makes up his "thick accent": **t (as in two) and d (as in dog) **p (as in pull) and b (as in bull) **t͡ʃ (as in chair) and d͡ʒ (as in badge) **f (as in off) and v (as in voice) **k (as in cat) and g (as in bag) **s (as in some) and z (as in clouds) **ʃ (as in should) and /ʒ/ (as in pleasure) **θ (as in thin) and ð (as in that) *Kooky Cookie is the second contestant to have a distinct accent, after Wally Water. *In Kylie Cone's definition of her in TSB 18, Kooky Cookie is revealed to have serious mood swings. *According to a tweet by Satomi, Kooky Cookie was a male during the production of Getting Teardrop to Talk, but she was switched due to her voice being misleading. She switched genders with Mitzy Oven Mitt. *It's likely that during the production of Getting Teardrop to Talk, she wasn't going to have a thick accent since she said "Hey, my window!" normally. *In SAS 3 Kooky Cookie was pleased after hearing Jessicake talking about "a contestant going to sleep", which June Balloon interjects, saying that "Sleeping is Jessicake's codeword for elimination at eternal algebra class!". *Kooky Cookie is the first and only contestant to be fully made of gas. *Kooky Cookie is the only known character with a thick accent that makes her switches sounds in words. *Kooky Cookie loves sleeping because she gets to collect dreams. *Taking Pretti Pressie's legal name into account, then Kooky Cookie is the first lowest voted contestant in SAS whose name doesn't start with a P. **Coincidentally, the next letter from A and B is C. *If Kooky Cookie dies and got recovered, she will lose her orange color. *She is one of two people to have a possible Goiky accent, the other one being Wally Water. Category:Characters